mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Maze Runner Wiki:Policy
Following the Maze Runner Wiki's rules will ensure that the wiki remains a safe and enjoyable place for everyone. Rules Based on w:c:howtotrainyourdragon:How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Wikia:_Rules 1. No Vandalism: The destruction and/or defacing of any articles, galleries, user pages, user blogs, or talk pages will result in a lengthy ban/block from the Maze Runner Wiki. 2. No spamming: This includes the following, inserting gibberish and/or nonsense into any page of this site. Spamming also includes the act of creating an excess amount of article stubs dedicated to the act of spamming itself. The act of spamming will result in a lengthy ban/block from the Maze Runner Wiki. 3. No racism, sexism, or other “hate”: Other forms of hate include: hate towards religions, sexual preferences, or mental health. Any of these forms of hate will earn the offending user a ban/block from the Maze Runner Wiki, depending on the severity/intent. 4. No sexually explicit content: Uploading and/or creating any sexually explicit content and/or uploading pornographic or sexually explicit photos is strictly prohibited. The act will earn the user a permanent ban/block from the Maze Runner Wiki. 5. Do not Circumvent a Ban/Block: The act of circumventing a ban/block will result in the permanent ban/block of the main account along with any known “sock-puppet” accounts. 6. Respect other Users: The act of harassing and/or bullying other users will earn the offending user a ban/block lasting anywhere from 2 weeks to permanently, depending on the severity of the offense. 7. No Swearing: The act of using profane and/or rude language can result in a ban/block from the Maze Runner Wiki, depending on the severity/intent of the language. 8. Respect the Administrators: Administrators have the final say in all matters, whether you like it or not. Ignoring admins, and warnings given by the admins, will result in a ban/block from the Maze Runner Wiki, depending on the severity of the offense. 9. Adequate spelling and grammar: As a wiki, we take pride in being as professional as possible. If a user's spelling and/or grammar is not adequate enough, the administrators will give three warnings; after that the user will be asked to stop editing the wiki. If all warnings are not heeded, a short 1 – 2 weeks ban/block from the Maze Runner wiki will be given, depending on the severity of the offense. 10. No fanfiction or fan essays in the article namespace: Fan fiction of any kind is not permitted in the article namespace. (ns:0) This includes, but is not limited to, fanart, fan-fictional characters, stories, fan essays, and fan-created videos. Violation of this rule will result in deletion of the content and a warning from an admin. If a warning is not heeded, a short block may be occur, with the length decided by the blocking administrator depending on the severity of the offense. 11. Name all images when uploading: Give all images a name that describes them accurately in as few words as possible. The administrators and bureaucrats reserve the right to; 1. Add new rules as well as change pre-existing rules. 2. Warp rules as need be, so all wrongful acts are punishable. 3. Change lengths of blocks/bans. By editing this wiki you agree to follow all of the rules listed and to behave in a reasonable and respectful manner. Please report any rule breakers to an . Guidelines *Coloring all text you post in message wall and/or forum posts is not a good idea. *Be sure to correctly license files that you upload. *Do not ask for help with a school project. Just read the books. *Unused files can be deleted at any time. *Posting in all caps is not a good idea. *Threating to kill James Dashner because you are not happy with the series not only makes you sound like a psychopath, but is also a violation of Wikia's terms of use. Chat policy By using chat, you agree to the following rules: *All conversations may be logged. This does not include private messages. *By blocking a moderator's private messages, you give them permission to post the message on your wall, regardless of private content. *The rules found on this page: w:c:community:Community Central Chat Guidelines *